The present invention relates to a feeding bottle generally consisting of a glass bottle or bottle of some other material, provided at its opening with a teat which is screwed on by means of some suitable arrangement. Usually the contents of the feeding bottle shall be warmed and this is at present impossible since the contents in the bottle is usually heated by placing the bottle in a saucepan of hot water. Furthermore, the actual teat of the feeding bottle is generally unprotected and may become dirty before the feeding bottle is used.